The Unexpected
by trixiet
Summary: Percy's starting at a new school and he thinks that everything will just be the same. Being the outcast, getting kicked out, or being lost. But maybe this new school isn't everything he expected it to be. Maybe, it's just what he needed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. This is merely fan fiction. However, I might add in some original ideas.**

**This is totally random and I'm not really sure where it's going yet but I hope you like it and please review! **

**Percy**

I squinted at my bright phone screen.

6:32

The red snooze button under the time was all too tempting to hit but I had already taken advantage of it twice and I couldn't afford to lose any more time if I didn't want to be late for my first day of school.

The school year was already a term in but as usual, I had just been recently "let go" from my previous school for not being a "productive enough" student.

I hesitantly swiped the arrow to unlock my phone so the alarm would turn off and slowly began to roll out of my marshmallow blanket, warmed overnight by my body heat.

My door creaked open, followed by the face of my mother, Sally Jackson, the light from the hallway making her face a silhouette.

"Percy?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up."

I could detect a faint smile on her lips. "Okay. You don't want to make a bad impression on this new school by being late on the first day there."

"Yeah, I know mom."

"Well, hurry up sweetie if you want time for some blueberry pancakes."

"'Kay, thanks mom." I said as I began to lift myself up off the floor.

She left the door open, letting the hallway light stream into my room.

I changed out of my candy cane pajamas that my grandma, Laura Jackson, gave me last Christmas and put on an orange t-shirt and some jeans, adding a navy jacket due to the chilly New York winter weather.

In the bathroom I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"Come on Percy, don't mess up. Do well for mom."

When I was finished, I headed toward the kitchen, the sweet smell of my mom's blueberry pancakes making me more eager to reach it. A big plate was already sitting on the table but my mother continued to make more, knowing that I had a big appetite for pancakes.

I sat in a chair and started filling my plate up while my mom walked over with another plate and a bottle of greenish honey.

"Uhm, whatcha got there mom?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't judge me. I added blue coloring and it turned a little green instead."

I laughed. My mom had this thing about blue food. It was kind of her way of saying that anything can happen I guess. Ever since I was little, she would always make blue food for me. Either bringing me left over blue candy after her work at The Candy Shoppe, making me a blue birthday cake, or just dying my food blue with coloring as she had attempted with the honey. It was kind of a special thing for me and I've loved it ever since she started doing it because it was one of those things that were only significant to the two of us.

She put her hands on her hips. "Eat up," she said, "you don't want to be hungry on your first day."

"Wasn't planning on it." I replied as I stuffed my face.

She sat down to join me and drowned her own pancakes in greenish honey. "So, are you excited?" She asked in between bites.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

She set her fork down. "Listen Percy, I know it's hard for you. But you have to remember to always try your best alright?"

"Yeah, I know mom. I promise okay?"

"Good. I believe in you."

"I know." I mumbled.

Ever since I was little, I struggled with ADHD and dyslexia. I know right? There couldn't be a worse combination of disorders. I guess since I always had such a hard time in school, I just stopped trying and that's why I've been kicked out of so many schools. In the sixth grade I attended Yancy Academy. It was a school specifically for troubled kids but at the same time, they were mostly rich kids so I didn't really fit in there. In seventh grade I went to Merriwether College Prep and by the end of the year, they wanted me out. After that, my mom sent me to Westover Hall. I survived that from eighth through tenth grade but I guess eventually I just didn't reach the requirements anymore so this year my mom finally decided to let me try good ol' public school, Goode High School. I mean, public schools can't really kick you out can they? Anyway, even if they could, I promised myself and my mother that I would try harder this year, and I truly intended on doing so.

She seemed to lighten up a bit and continued on. "So," she said, "they have Greek. Are you interested?"

"I don't know. Maybe." I answered.

My father was Greek and for some odd reason, that was the only language/subject that seemed to be somewhat easy for me. Maybe he used to speak it to me when I was a baby and it somehow stayed with me, if that's even possible, but I have no memory of ever meeting him. My mom told me that he had some business overseas and it was said that his ship was never found.

A guilty smile came across her face. "Well, I hope you won't be mad at me but I kind of added it to your schedule."

I stared at my last bite of pancake. "Well," I started, "I guess it's okay. It's kind of fun anyway. I mean, it's way easier to understand than math or chemistry."

She let out a dramatic breath. "Oh good, I thought you were gonna pound me."

I smiled at my empty plate. "Ha-ha, very funny."

She stood up and stacked her plate on top of mine, taking them to the sink. "I know, you would never do that. Do you want me to drive you to school today? You know, it being your first day and all."

I got up and slipped my chair in. "Nope. I'm good. I think I can handle driving myself."

She sighed. "I wish I had a better car for you to drive than that old thing. I'm really sorry Percy, once we get enough money, we'll get you a car of your own."

"Oh my gosh, no, mom. Our car's fine! Don't even worry about it. If I cared about something so stupid, we'd be in big trouble."

She chuckled. I walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm gonna go now." I said as I started for the door, "Thanks for the pancakes."

"No problem kiddo," she yelled over her shoulder, "Drive safe and be back right after school 'kay? 'Cause I need the car for work at 3:30!"

"Will do!" I shouted back.

I shut the door and headed for the elevator in our small apartment building. Walking out to the car, the winter chill hit my face fast and I began to regret not wearing a full on coat. I got into the old Camry and silently prayed for it to start. To my surprise, it did. I guess the day was starting off to be a good one. I blasted the heater which only came out as cold air but slowly, eventually became warm. In the summer, the air conditioning didn't work at all so the heating was a plus. When I got to school, I found a parking spot pretty close to the front doors. I stared at the crowd of kids walking into the school. I didn't let it show earlier, but I was honestly nervous. It was everything all over again. Meeting new kids, being left out, getting lost, having my one friend be the outcast that no one else likes.

As I continued to hesitate to leave the safety of my car, I saw a group of preppy looking girls. The kind my childhood bully, Nancy Bobofit, would fit right into. She would always tease me and make fun of me and pretty much make my life miserable and I could never get back at her since she was a girl. It was totally unfair. Being reminded of her just made me lose all interest in going but I knew I couldn't let such a silly thing stop me.

Besides, I was in high school now, I thought as I finally got out of my car and locked the doors. Kids were more mature now right?

"Nice ride." A group of kids snorted as they walked passed.

Or not.

I rolled my eyes at the ground and walked toward the big front doors. When I was safe from the freezing weather I took my crumpled schedule out of my pocket.

Jackson, Perseus

GR: 11

DOB: 08/18/93

GHS

1st: Greek II, Mr. Brunner

2nd: Algebra III, Mrs. Carson

3rd: Swim Team, Mr. Triten

4th: English 11, Mr. Blofis

5th: Independent Study, -

6th: US History, Ms. Tuitt

7th: Chemistry, Mrs. Cooke

8th: Peer Tutoring, Mr. Wardner

I was glad to see that my first class was Greek so I wouldn't have to start out the day with confusion. There was only five minutes left until class started and I still had to look for my classroom so I started to rush. Not looking at where I was going, I bumped hard into someone about my height.

"Oh s-sorry… Percy? Is that you?"

I looked up from my schedule. "Grover? Man where have you been?!" I pulled him into a big bear hug. Grover was my best friend but I hadn't seen him since Yancy Academy 'cause we never really saw each other unless it was school and, well, I was kicked out of that school. He was a shy sort of guy who kind of lacked self confidence and I was always the one defending him when Nancy Bobofit decided to bully us. I couldn't be more relieved and happier to see him.

I let go of him. "Grover you don't even know how happy I am to see you! Today's my first day here, so I'm really glad I can see a familiar face. I didn't know you came to Goode High!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, the whole private school type stuff was getting kind of old. Plus I was glad to be rid of Nancy Bobofit."

"You don't say." I replied.

He glanced down at the schedule in my hand. "Here," he gestured toward it, "let me see your schedule."

I handed it to him and he began to scan over it while softly mumbling the names of the different classes. His eyebrows rose. "Wow," he said, "you already made it onto the swim team. Not surprising though, you always loved to swim. I remember that." He continued to look over my schedule. "Peer tutoring?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I figured since I'm a bit of a special ed kid myself, I thought it would be a good idea to help out with the other special ed children. It could be fun."

"That's so you. Always trying to help others and yet, still bullied."

I punched him in the shoulder and he just laughed. He folded up my schedule and handed it back to me. "Well," he said, "I have Greek with Brunner right now too so just come with me."

I silently thanked the Gods as somewhat a joke 'cause I wasn't even sure if I believed in the Greek Gods. But I was just glad that I didn't have to roam the hallways trying to find my classroom anymore

When we reached Greek just before the bell rang Mr. Brunner smiled at me and pulled me in front of the class.

"Everyone," his voice boomed, "This is Perseus Jackson. He just transferred here and I heard he's a trouble maker so watch out."

I could feel the students smile and Mr. Brunner continued on. "Is there anything you would like to share about yourself?" He asked me.

I shrugged, avoiding eye contact with anyone to spare myself of anything awkward. "I go by Percy?"

"Is that a question?" He asked.

The class laughed this time and I felt my cheeks warm up. "Uh, no. I go by Percy." I corrected.

He patted me on the back. "Alright then Percy Jackson. You can take a seat by Nico. Nico raise your hand."

A slim boy with a skull t-shirt and messy hair that looked a little younger raised his hand. He seemed like the quiet type that would kill me if I said the wrong thing.

Great.

I sat down next to him trying to avoid any contact. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a "Mythomagic" card peeking out of his unzipped backpack. Huh. Maybe he wasn't the scary, tough type.

Thankfully being a new term and everything, they were just starting a new unit which was helpful. But as the class went on, my brain was reminded that I had gone to bed at about one a.m. the night before and I slowly drifted into sleep.

Before I knew it, someone was nudging my elbow. I squinted up, expecting to see Grover but instead saw a girl with blonde curly hair looking down at me. She had startling stormy grey eyes that seemed all too familiar but the weird thing was, I knew I didn't know her. The only reason why they looked familiar was because I had dreamt of her the previous night. I often had dreams that were more like visions and I've learned to accept that but this wasn't the same because my "vision" dreams were usually something bad happening. I never had good vision dreams, but in this one, we seemed to be best friends so I didn't expect it to be a real thing that was to happen in my near future. Plus, she didn't seem like the "friendly" type. I couldn't have possibly dreamt about her because I'd seen her before. This girl, I didn't even know who she was.

She gestured at her mouth. "You drool when you sleep."

**Thank you for reading and I hope you review so I can know if people are actually reading/liking it and if I should continue on!**


End file.
